A New Sailor Moon Part 1
by Daystar Flame
Summary: Serena is kicked out of the Sailor Scouts! What will happen when Mina and Serena leave?


A New Sailor Moon  
  
Sailor Moon was running towards the battle. She was out of breath and exhausted. 'I have to hurry!' she thought. When she got there Sailor Jupiter was on the ground with Mercury doing a scan. Sailors Mars, Venus, and Tuxedo Mask were fighting. She ran up to the youma and yelled, "Moon Scepter Elimination!" The youma turned to Moon Dust.  
"Nice going! You almost got us killed!" Sailor Mars screamed.  
"I'm sorry, it's just that..." Sailor Moon started saying but was interrupted by Sailor Mercury.  
"What took you so long?" she asked.  
"I..." Sailor Moon started but was once again interrupted by Mars.  
"Most likely sleeping!" Mars yelled. "Sailor Moon, we can't depend on you anymore! We voted you out!" she yelled coldly.  
"All of you want me out?" Sailor Moon said with no emotion.  
"Yes!" Mars yelled.  
"Except me." Venus said quietly but loud enough to be heard.  
"What?" Mars demanded.  
"I don't want her to leave!" Venus cried.  
"Well then you leave too! I can't believe you Venus! Siding with her! She's always late or she doesn't show at all!" Mars yelled louder.  
"Come Venus, let's leave." Sailor Moon said.  
"Alright." She mumbled quietly. They started walking off but after a few steps Moon turned around and looked at Tuxedo Mask.  
She took out her Star Locket and started saying, "Here Tux. I don't need it anymore." And then she tossed it at him.  
She turned around and they started walking again.  
The remaining scouts watched as their now removed leader and teammate walked into the sunrise. When they were gone they started talking.   
"Do you think we did the right thing?" Mercury asked.  
"Of course we did! All she did was bother us all!" Mars yelled.  
They all sighed then de-transformed then headed to their own homes.  
~  
When Amy got home Luna was sitting on her front porch. "Hi Luna. Do you need something?" Ami said.  
"Well Serena came home with Mina and they weren't their usual selves. Do you know anything?" Luna said.  
Ami had grown very quiet. "We kicked Serena off the team but Mina didn't want her to go so Rei told them both to leave." She said.  
"What?!" Luna yelled.  
"Well Serena was late and I guess we couldn't take it anymore."  
"Do you know why Serena was late?!" Luna yelled her anger rising more every time Ami spoke.  
"No."   
"Did you even let her explain?"  
"No."   
"Well for your information, Serena ran into 2 more youma on the way to the call." Luna called over her shoulder as she walked away. "Oh and you might want to try and get your 2 scouts back."  
~  
"Are you sure that we want to do this?" Mina asked.  
"Yes, I'm going to go live with the outers. Are you coming with me or not?" Serena said.  
"Yes." Mina said finally. They grabbed their bags as they walked out of Serena's house.  
"Wait for me!" a voice, yelled. "I'm coming with you!" this time they turned at the voice and saw that it was Luna. "I need to come with you. Artemis is going to watch over the rest of them when we leave."  
"Ok Luna, come with us." Serena said. Luna jumped onto Mina's shoulder as they started again to the airport.  
~  
"And then Luna said that Serena had ran into two more youma on her way to our call. That's why she was late not because she was sleeping or something." Ami said. After what Luna had told her she had called everyone and told them to meet her at the temple in five minutes. When everyone was there she told them exactly what Luna told her.  
"Let's go after them!" Lita yelled punching her fist into the air.  
"It's no use." Someone said quietly.  
"Huh? Oh Artemis, I didn't know you were there." Lita said.  
"What do you mean its no use." Darien asked.  
"I mean it's no use to go after them. Serena, Mina and Luna are leaving for the U.S. They're probably already on the plane."  
"What!?" Rei yelled.  
"I guess you guys kicking them out was the last that they could take." He said. "Ha, you didn't even know why those two were so close."  
"They're really, really good friends." Rei said.  
"That's not all... they're sisters." He said. Everyone was so shocked they didn't say anything. "It's true, Serena didn't want anyone to know because she thought that the Nega-verse would go after Mina to get to her."  
"They do look alike." Darien said.  
"Of course they look alike!" Artemis snorted.  
"What are we going to do without Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus?" Ami asked.  
"We can do it without them! They were only getting in our way!" Rei yelled.  
"I guess we can try." Lita sighed.  
"Yah." Came the reply of them all.  
~ 2 years later ~  
"Amarha!" Serena screamed.  
"What! I didn't do anything." She said back innocently.  
"No not you, them!" she yelled.  
"Do you know them?" Michelle asked at the four men Serena was pointing to.  
"Oh my. It's the Nega generals!" Mina gasped.  
"Transform!" Amarha screamed. "Uranus Star Power!"  
"Neptune Star Power!"  
"Pluto Star Power!"  
"Saturn Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
In a brilliant flash of light six Sailor Scouts stood ready to do battle.  
"Uranus World..." Sailor Uranus started to call on her attack.  
"No! Uranus stop!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
"Why?" Uranus asked still holding her attack.  
"I don't sense any negative energy." She said. At this Uranus let her attack go, though she did it reluctantly.  
"Princess." Said the four generals getting down on one knee.  
"What are you doing here? And more importantly, what are doing alive?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"Your mother, Queen Serenity, brought us back." Zoisite said.  
"Hey, I thought you were a girl!" Venus said looking at Zoisite.  
"An experiment, if you will, of Beryl's." he said blushing slightly.  
"And as to what you're doing here?" Uranus asked.  
"We have come to ask for your forgiveness, Princess. And to accept our help when needed." Nephrite said.  
"I accept your apology generals. And we will accept your help." Sailor Moon said.  
"Thank you, Princess." They said together.  
"Your welcome. Now come and join us in our picnic." Moon said before she de-transformed. "Oh and please call me Serena."  
The generals smiled at her and she smiled back brightly, especially to Kunzite.  
~ 2 years later ~  
(Ages: Trista 22, Amarha & Michelle 20, Zoisite 18, Jedite & Nephrite 19, Kunzite 21, Hotaru 17, Mina & Serena 18. Serena and Kunzite have been going out for 1 1/2 years. Pluto has been training Serena to use the full force of the silver crystal. Her hair is now silver.)  
'I can't believe I'm going back! After what they did to Mina and me! But Pluto said that we're needed back in Tokyo. Well, at least I have Kunzite.' Serena thought smiling at her last thought.  
"What are you smiling about?" Kunzite asked as he sat next to her.  
"Just thinking."   
"Please prepare to land." The pilot's voice rang over the cabin.  
Their plane landed five minutes later. All the Outers, Generals, Mina and Serena got off the plane. They got their luggage then went to get taxis. The ride was to a mansion, their new home.  
Mina and Serena were talking and Serena suddenly felt a huge amount of negative vibes. "Mina, go get everyone together! Tell them there's a youma!" Serena yelled.  
Mina ran out and got everyone, they were ready to go. "Let's go!" Amarha yelled as she ran out the door with everyone else following her. When they got to the park where the youma was they went into a shed and transformed.  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
"Pluto Crystal Power!"  
"Saturn Crystal Power!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
"Mercury Guardian Power!"  
"Mars Guardian Power!"  
"Jupiter Guardian Power!"  
"Moon Guardian Power!"  
"Universe Cosmic Power!"  
There were many flashes of light as these people transformed into the soldiers of love and justice. There were six scouts and four generals all ready for battle as the light died down. They then ran towards the battle. When they got there they saw that the remaining inners and Tuxedo Mask were fighting a losing battle. They were all getting very tired and then Mercury fell.  
"Hold it right there you Nega-trash!" Sailor Universe yelled. The youma turned to see another sailor but with a black skirt and silver bows. There were five more sailors behind her as well as four men.  
"Who are you it?!" it snarled.  
"I am Sailor Universe and these are my friends." Sailor Universe said putting her hand out to the side where the scouts and generals were.  
"Sailor Venus!"  
"Sailor Uranus!"  
"Sailor Neptune!"  
"Sailor Pluto!"  
"Sailor Saturn!"  
"Guardian Mercury!"  
"Guardian Mars!"  
"Guardian Jupiter!"  
"Guardian Moon!"  
"And in the name of the moon and universe, we will punish  
you!" Sailor Universe cried.  
"Venus Meteor Shower!" Venus screamed. Meteors  
plummeted to the ground hitting the youma.  
"World Shaking!" Uranus screamed. Energy, in the shape of a golden planet, headed for the youma. It hit him dead on, as it hit the youma it cried in pain.  
"I will get you!" it screamed.  
"Hurry Sailor Universe!" Pluto yelled.  
"Space Glaive." Sailor Universe whispered into the air. A silver glaive appeared in her hand. It had golden stars along the handle and a golden crescent moon at the base of the blade. "Space Glaive... Silence!" Sailor Universe cried. There was a silver glow that eventually got so bright that everyone had to look away. When it died down all that was left of the youma was a pile of dust. "Oh yeah! Moon Dust!" she yelled out in glee.  
"Good job guys!" Guardian Mercury (Zoisite) said.  
"Venus?" they heard someone ask behind them. They turned around to come face to face with Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and Tuxedo Mask.  
"Um, yes?" Venus asked.  
"You're back?" Jupiter asked hopefully.  
"Serena and I are no longer a part of your team." Venus said.  
"Serena's here? Where?" Tuxedo Mask asked frantically.  
"Calm down Darien." Sailor Universe said.  
"Serena?" Tux asked. "Who are they?" he asked not recognizing the four men.  
"Hey! Those are the four Nega-creep generals!" Sailor Mars yelled. "Mars Celestial Fire..." she started to power up her attack. Sailor Universe swiftly pointed her silver glaive at Mars' throat. "Don't you dare Rei." She said in a deadly voice. Mars recalled her attack but Sailor Universe didn't let down.  
"Serena, sweetheart." Guardian Moon (Kunzite) said so softly that only Sailor Universe and Tux heard. Sailor Universe slowly lowered her glaive.  
"Serena?" Tux asked in a deadly cold voice.  
"Let's go." Sailor Universe said as she turned around with Moon. They started walking and were then closely followed by the outers and the other three generals. Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and Tux stood awed at how everyone listened to Serena's command. They quickly regained their composer and followed them. Then they all de-transformed. They had walked for around five minutes when Rei asked, "Where are we going?"  
When no one answered Zoisite sighed and said, "Our house." After around five more minutes of walking they stood in front of a huge white house, no mansion. They then walked inside they were amazed at the beauty. Everything was white and silver. Everyone else just kept on walking not even looking around them. They all walked into the next room and sat down in different places around the room.  
"So where should I begin?" Serena asked after a minute.  
"How 'bout the beginning." Rei snorted.  
"Ok then." Serena said ignoring Rei's attitude. "Well after you guys kicked Mina and me out of the team, we went to America to live with the Outers. About two years later, we were in the park having a picnic when the generals showed up and asked for our forgiveness and their help." At this point she stopped and looked at Kunzite. Then she continued, "Of course I forgave them and they joined our team. A few months later Pluto started training me to use the full power of the Imperium Silver Crystal. And now since I control the Silver Crystal my hair is silver, as you can see. Also I am now Sailor Universe, ruler of all Sailor Soldiers. That means you too." She said. At her last comment she looked towards Ami, Lita, Rei and Darien. "And now I will introduce you to generals turned guardians. Guardian Mercury, Zoisite. Guardian Jupiter, Nephrite. Guardian Mars, Jedite. And this is my guardian, Guardian Moon, Kunzite." She said smiling.  
Darien was turning red. 'I'm her guardian! I am!' then his face paled drastically. 'That all ended when she gave me her locket back. I should have known that she would find someone better than me.'  
"Darien are you alright? You don't look so good." Serena asked.  
"I'm fine." He said not looking at her.  
"Ok..." she said unconvinced. "So what has happened around here?"  
"Well after you left, all the youma sort of disappeared. Then a few months ago these youma started showing up and they've gotten harder to beat every time." Ami said. "We're just lucky you guys showed up this time, we didn't have a chance."  
"Well you're just lucky that we wanted to fight, badly." Amarha said suddenly. Everyone looked at her while Serena smiled softly.  
"Yes we did want to fight." Hotaru said.  
"Sadly yes." Serena said.  
  
  
  



End file.
